Bernardo Ortolani
"I am dense. Didn't you know? It's because I don't have enough of some things. No, perhaps it's more that I never had them from the start" '' ''Was Sent To Prison For Multiple Economic Offenses. A Conscientious and Punctilious Person Who Shows Great Indecisiveness and Hesitation On Certain Occasions, Nevertheless, Holds An Extremely Important Position Being The Second-in-command and Heart of The Mafia. Has a Wide Web Of Obtained Information From Various Sources, Responsible For Economical Process Within The Organization, Dealing with Stocks, Moving Real-Estate, Large-scale Logistics While Secretly Enriching The Safe. It Is Unknown What He Plans To Do With This Much Large Sum of Money. *There Are Many Telephones Seen In Bernardo's Office Connected Within The Sphere Of Influence In Daivan. Each Telephone Booth Can Directly Lead to His Office, Which Makes This Method a Very Convenient and Stable One. In Addition To That He Was The One In Charge of Liaison with the Outside World While in Prison, As Well as Making plans and Negotiating If Required with GD In Daivan : Consistently Gives Directions and Orders To the Other Capos. All Of Them Considering Him a Reliable Fellow. Extremely Loyal and Holds The Benefit of The Family and Traditions Above Everything But Still Ends up Highly Suspected and Dimmed Untrustworthy By The Executives, In Spite Of Being The Least Likely Person To Betray The Organization *The Oldest Among The Bunch, He's The Leading Figure in the Organization and Has a Good Relationship With Gian, Being Overly Familiar With One Another. They Even Developed a Habit Of Pulling a Married Couple Act, Habitually Cracking Jokes And Mutually Referring To Each other By Pet Names Such as "Honey" And "Darling". *Knows Everything About The Capos, From Their Locations To Rackets, Homes and Even Hideouts When He Was Young, He Was Beaten With a Bag over His Head in Prison, So He Developed Claustrophobia and Great Fear of Darkness. : Everyone In Lucky Dog 1 Deals With Some Sort Of Trauma, Bernardo's Being Closed and Dark Spaces. * He Lives With Silence as His Companion. Owing To His Promise with The Boss, Alessandro and For Gian's Sake. Bernardo's a Right-hand Side Person, Occasionally Showing Preference and Favorism To The Right Side of Everything, On a Normal Basis and Dire Situations Alike, He Leans Towards and is Keen on Choosing "The Right Side" Background Led A Normal Life, Enrolled in University Then Joined The Army. Initially He Seemed To Display Clear Opposition To the Idea Of Being In The Mafia, Even When He Became a Possible Candidate For Executive, He Despised The Thought. And So, During a Time He Was In A Loop Of Disconsolation, He Met Gian For The First Time In The Store He Was In, Bernardo Genuinely Mistook Gian For a Literal "Angel" Upon Seeing Him Then. Gian Entered, Drenched From The Rain, Approached Bernardo, Attempting To Strike Up a Conversation With Him, More Precisely Gian Forces Himself On Him Anyway As Bernardo Wanted To Be Left Alone. *Gian's Attitude At The Time Wound Up Helping Bernardo, Resulting In Him Deciding To Become an Executive, Solely To Be Certain He Makes Gian One of His Subordinates Eventually. That As Soon As He's Officially Promoted He Inquires About Gian's Whereabouts, Demanding He Meets Him. **Thanks To Gian, Bernardo's 'life' Which Wouldn't Go as He Desired, Changed From Being Something He Loathed, To Something He Deeply Cherishes. According To Gian, Bernardo Always Had Put an Invisible Wall Around Him, Preventing Anyone From Drawing Closer. His Heart Filled With Confusion, Overburdened With Secrets He Has To Harbour On His own, Responsibilities and His Personal Worries. : Bernardo's Dream Consisted Of Wanting To have a Proof That He Was Alive, He Desperately Wanted To Leave an Everlasting Proof Of Him Ever Existing in This World. Have been Involved With Gian for Nearly Ten Years. When He Was Made Executive Eight Years Ago, Watched Over Gian All The Time. * Had a Girlfriend With Whom He Got Into a Relationship with For many years, Frequently Talked To His Girlfriend About Gian. He Was Jailed Twice In Total. Had Been Beaten Up and Locked In a Bag For Many Days When He Was In Jail Making Bernardo Develop a Fear of Darkness and That Incident Overall Becoming a Traumatizing one, Hindering Him For Life. As He Would Face Nightmares Each Time He Falls Asleep With No Source Of Light. *He Completed Tasks With Gian When Gian Joined The Organization At The Age of Sixteen. Weaknesses *Bernardo Suffers From Nyctophobia (Fear of Dark Places) and Claustrophobia (Fear Of Closed-spaces) Both Were Due Trauma, Doesn't Know Much Hand-to-hand Combat Nor Self-defense, Being More Of a Brains-than-Brawns Type. *Is Helplessly Weak Against Pain *Despite Working Well Under Pressure, Stress and Anxiety Most of The time, It Often Life-drains Him. *Bernardo Is In Fact Extremely Weak-mentally. Trivia *One of The few to know The Secret of Gian's origins *Had 2 years of military experience. and Later Went to University. *He's Close To The Former Boss, Being The Leading Executive *A Godfather For Six Children *Gian Has an Underlying Huge Enthusiasm and Love For Rockets, He Expresses Desire To Go Fly In one, Once, Little Did He Know Bernardo Acted On Fulfilling Said Wish In A Heartbeat. Afterwards Gian States That He'll Live Long enough Till They Create an Actual Rocket Themselves and Be The One To Launch It. Which Bernardo Fulfills as well In +Badegg : Bernardo and Gian Can Understand Each Other Even Through Eye-contact, Proving To What Extent They are Familiar with One Another's Mindset Pattern. Before Joining The Mafia, Gian Started a Small business Of Selling Watches. However, Unfortunately, The Watches Were Considered Counterfeits. Nevertheless, Coincidentally Enough He Unknowingly Sold One To Bernardo. Till Now It's Shown Bernardo Is Always Wearing An Old Watch On His Right Wrist. Contradicting Him Always Pursuing The Highest Quality of Everything. Bernardo And Gian Can List Each other's Habits When Frustrated * Gian Displayed Immense Jealousy Over Bernardo Sometimes Even Though Bernardo is Over-protective Over Gian As Well * Bernardo Has Been In Love With Gian For Ten Years and Considers Him The One Who Saved Him Relationships Giancarlo Bourbon Del Monte: Regards Him As The Most Fitting and Unfitting One To Be Boss, Sees Him As a Person Who Embodies Freedom, Not Shackled By Anything, Someone Who Beats Even Destiny Which Is The One Thing That He Wishes He Was Able to. He Is Aware Fun Times and Happiness Last a Little, Destined To Lose Everything He Dims Precious, But Believes This Law Doesn't Apply On Gian. *Bernardo doesn't Want to Imagine a Future Where He didn't Met and Witness Gian Become The Boss Of the Mafia. At The Time In Prison When Gian Was Tasked To Get All Four Of The Capos Out, He Knew In Spite of How Talented Gian Is, Such a Task Might Prove To be Difficult, Nearly Impossible, Even If It Was Gian Thus He Planned a Substitute plan In Case The Escape Failed, To At Least Guarantee so That Somehow Only Gian Manages To Return Back. *Whenever Bernardo's Despairing over his own Incompetence Gian Succeeds In "Bringing him Back To This World." Bernardo Thinks Highly Of Gian as Someone Capable As Well as, Someone who At The Worst Of Times To The Family, Overcame The Obstacles, Uniting The Family and Leading It Splendidly, Engraving His Name In Its History. Making The Enemies and The Traitors Alike Who Underestimated Gian Pay For It In Return. Wholeheartedly Believing That Gian Saved The Family and Them as Capos. Acknowledging That The Dream-like Filled of Hope Reality They're Living In Now, Is All Thanks To Gian. *When Bernardo was still young and Lost Where To Proceed With His Life Knowing That Being In the Mafia was Basically Biting More than He Could Chew and At The Time When He Threw His Life Away Only Because of His Foolishness, Gian was Always The One Who Saved Him, Gradually Gian Became an Irreplaceable Existence To Him. **Bernardo Considers The years He Spent with Gian Back When He wasn't Even Executive Was Overflowing With Happiness. ***To Him Who Took Upon a Responsibility That was Sure To destroy Him Gian was His Salvation. Bernardo Knew Since Long Ago Gian Would Eventually Become The Boss Firmly Believing In That, Seeing The Hidden Potential In Him To The Point It Was The Only Outcome He Expected. : His Attachment To Gian Is Quite Remarkable As He Went as far as Admitting Living would Have been Impossible If It Weren't For Gian *Bernardo is one of The Countable Few People Who knew the Mystery Surrounding Gian's Origins, Which He Himself Has no Idea of. As Time Progressed, Bernardo Committed Him-self To Never Let Gian be Cognizant of His Feelings Towards Him, Resolved To Live and Die With These Emotions. Although Bernardo Came to the Completion He yields to Desperation and Hopelessness But his Feelings Towards Gian, were a Sweet, Vivid Significant Existence, Convincing Himself He Is Fine If They Never Reach Him Merely Preferring To wallow in Self-derision. Bernardo has a Dream So He Has a Far-reaching plan For It. It is about Marrying and Having a Child, Bernardo Having Always Wanted a Proof of Him Existing. He longed for a child, But Gian, The person He Loves, is a man. So He Changes His plan, Resorting to, Him and Gian, would Grab Some Random Woman, Have Kids. and Get Their kids Hitched, Then, It'd be a Child Between Them. Ivan Fiore: Bernardo Distrusted Him For a While, Knowing Ivan's Nature and Origins Being Half-Italian, He Consistently Expected Him To Turn on Them or Ditch Them upon any Misconception, or Miscalculation, Having no Regard For The Family and Members Unlike The Rest – The Two oftentimes went Into Fights due To Their Contradicting Opinions, However, Bernardo Realizes How Important Ivan's To Them as a Family and Even as Comrades, Willing To Do Everything In His Might To Help him If He Were Ever In a Pinch, Ivan is Nuisance to Bernardo But Is a ''Necessary Nuisance *They Work Well Together, and Later Bernardo Affirms That He Doesn't Want Ivan To Leave nor Betray Them At Any Point. ''Giulio Di Bondone:'' Their Relationship Takes More of a Professional Approach, Bernardo Certainly dims Him an Extremely Reliable Force, Whilst Looking out For Him, Trying To Keep Don Bondone –''Giulio's Abusive Grandfather– At Pay so He Wouldn't Use Giulio as a Pawn for Personal Gains Neither Enforcing Giulio To Take Suicidal Missions. Putting His Life at Stake as If He's Some Kind of Dehumanized Weapon. Following The Boss, ''Alessandro's Wishes During his Absence, Bernardo Is Stern on being the one Giving Giulio Orders and Protecting his Position as one of the Capos, As To Prevent Don Bondone From Making Use of him Freely nor Get Involved Into Their Family's Drug-dealing Business. ''Luchino Gregoretti:''' Bernardo Gets Along with Luchino The Most, The Two Oftentimes Are Seen Spending Time Together Having Hold Deeply-rooted Mutual Respect and Overfamiliarity With One Another, The Two Greatly Rely on and Trust Each other, In addition to That Bernardo as The one Responsible For Economics Appears To Have Frequently borrowed Large Sums of Money From Luchino Before, Which is Usually Left Unspoken as It's not a Rare Occurrence and Neither of Them Thinks Much of It, Naturally Ready and Would Offer All Help Possible To The Other. *They Crack Jokes and Bond over being The Reliable ''Oldies, Treating The other Three as Their Chaotic Children Sometimes, Luchino Usually Spends His Daily Morning Routine In Bernardo's Office. : Can be described as Intimate Friends or Comrades As They have been involved in Difficult as well as Dangerous Situations Together For The Most Part. Their Relationship Connoting Equality and Respect. Luchino Is Someone Bernardo Knows Has Got His Back, The Two Usually Stand United Unconditionally Never Dealing with any Conflicts Between Them Even Though Luchino Suspects Bernardo At One Point, Nonetheless It Sprouts Not From Lack of Trust But Worry over a Friend Possibly Going The Wrong Path. *There's no Commitment Between Them Rather it's Simply a Relationship Build on "If you are my comrade, I am your comrade too" Binding Them by Respect, Mutual support And Trust, Being The Central Figures In The Organization They Make It Cohesive and Stable. Generating Mutual Confidence Overall Their Interactions are Mostly Chill and On the Same Wavelength Quotes # " 'The whole of life consists of wanting and not succeeding, succeeding and not wanting.'.I am an exemplary exception to this maxim, don't you think...?" '' # ''"Because this is war. ..If we lose the war, then we lose everything. Not just our lives, but we will really lose every last thing" # "Our spring cleaning schedule is basically this: start from the top down. Proceed by destroying whatever you can." '' # ''"I've been wondering this for a while now, but. do you two have some sort of grudge against me?" # "But, even more importantly... We don't want you to leave. We don't want you to betray us." # "Sometimes, there are just nights … where you stand crying in the rain holding a bouquet wouldn’t you say?" # "Life is a cup of mortal poison, eh…" # "'Crying in the rain’… Green eyes crying in the rain … huh… How about it? Did I seem a little cool just now?" # "I was just barely hanging on. Gian, you..took me out of there…With that one feat, I would give my entire life to you. That’s how I feel."